Righting This Wrong
by Vivian Darkbloom 2012
Summary: Characters may be OOC. Instead of starting a fight with Chase, Mason talks to Alex. Rated "T" for slight language. Please R&R.


******Title:** Righting This Wrong

******Author: Vivian Darkbloom ****2012**

******Rating: T (for slight language).**

******Pairing: Malex**

**Extra Info: Stepping out on someone is the same thing as cheating on someone.**

* * *

Alexandra "Alex" Russo is sitting at the head table of the wizard banquet with her family and Harper. Everyone else looks like they're enjoying themselves, but Alex is miserable. For the sixth time since arriving, she takes out her BlackBerry and checks for missed calls, unread texts, or unheard voicemails. There are none.

"Honey," Theresa Russo says gently. "Service between the magical world and the mortal world isn't great. That message will probably show up in your in-box when we get back to New York."

"Right, Mom," Alex says. But she isn't convinced. Both she and Theresa know that as a mythical creature, Mason could contact Alex from the mortal world no problem. He's been avoiding her since yesterday.

**Malex**

Mason Greyback enters the banquet hall. He sees Alex sitting with her family and Harper at the head table. It doesn't look like he's missed too much. He walks over to the table. "Hello, Alex. You look lovely."

Alex snaps her head around. Mason is standing behind her dressed in a black tuxedo. "Mason. Is there something you want?"

"Can we talk in private?"

"I don't know," Alex says. "Are you going to accuse me of dating Chase secretly? If that's the case, then I'd rather not waste my breath."

"Please, Alex. I came here to fix things, and I'd like you to hear me out." Alex opens her mouth, but Mason continues. "If you don't want anything to do with me, fine. I'll leave if you say so. But first I'd like the chance to explain why I acted like an ass."

"All right," Alex agrees. "Outside."

**Malex**

"When that reporter said you and Chase were together, I pictured the two of you doing all the things we do together. It made me angry and jealous."

"I told you there was nothing going on, and you didn't believe me. Why?" Alex asks.

"I was an ass. I was so angry that I couldn't think clearly. I know you wouldn't step out on me, Alex."

"Let me ask you something. I need you to be completely honest. Did you really think Chase and I were an item?"

Mason shakes his head. "I knew you weren't an item even as I was yelling at you and acting like a maniac." He tentatively reaches for Alex's hand, laces his finger with hers. "In return for the truth, I'd like you to answer my question and I also need the entire truth."

Alex is wary. "Am I going to like this question?"

"I don't think so, but I need to know. I'll only ask you this once and whatever you say I'll believe you."

"All right. Shoot."

"Do you have romantic feelings for Chase?"

Alex sighs. "When you were blowing me off—before I knew you were working on an anniversary present—I started to hang out with Chase for company. I did develop a crush on him, but I swear nothing happened. It's still just a crush, but it's why I won't be hanging out with him anymore—that crush might become something more, and I don't want to jeopardize our relationship."

Mason smiles. "I don't want to risk anything happening to us, either. I'm sorry about my behaviour earlier, I'm sorry for not answering your calls, and I'm sorry for standing you up tonight. No matter how angry I was, that was inexcusable. This is your night and you wanted to share it with me, and I ruined it."

"Mason, I love you and I want to be with you. But you need to trust me."

"I do trust you, Alex. I came down here to work things out."

"Apology accepted," Alex answers.

Mason pulls Alex into his arms and they hug.

**Malex**

Once inside, Mason walks over to the wizard council. He hands Professor Crumbs a CD. "Can you play the song on that CD so the wizard of the year and I can dance?"

Professor Crumbs pops the disc into the CD player and presses Play. Selena Gomez's "A Year Without Rain" starts playing.

Mason walks over to Alex and holds out his hand. "Will you dance with me?"

"Sure."

Alex puts a hand on Mason's shoulder, he put an arm around her waist, and they dance around the room.

"I love you, Alex."

"I love you, Mason."

**Maybe it's a little unrealistic, but I like it. Please review.**


End file.
